schooled
by tntfriday13
Summary: Naruto, Ryou, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Shino have been kidnapped! but its not like you think...their going to YAOI SCHOOL! shino/kiba nar/sas kur/hiei kuwa/yus ryo/baku
1. Chapter 1

**a/n This story is going to be new for me, but I want to try and make it because I really like this idea.**

**GETTING SCHOOLED**

"Taylor, that's a great idea. But how are we going to get the students? And the teachers?"

"HAHA! I have the perfect plan on how to get the students, its just the teachers part that worries me"

"WELL, I WILL HAVE NO PART IN THIS. I HATE YAOI"

gasp

hits Brandon over the head with a frying pan

"YOUR HELPING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

-

Taylor looked down at the 5 unconscious people on the ground.

"how the hell did you get them all!" she yelled

Amanda answered "welll, I didn't get them ALL, I hired some other people to get them for me" she grinned and pointed toward a man with black hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

Taylor turned to him "thank you Asuma, but if you don't mind my asking….how did you get them ALL here?"

Asuma started to chuckle "well, they were all pretty easy. That red head, I found was handcuffed to the bed" 

Taylor started to laugh 

"I found that white haired kid in a dark alleyway, he really seems to like those. I found shino reading a book, he was the hardest of all to catch, I finally got a sleeping powder on him and he went out like a light." Asuma's grin got even wider at the remembrance of his victory.

"oh yeah, I forgot the only person you know here is shino" Amanda said

"yeah, are you sure you don't want me to get Iruka and kakashi too? I see the way kakashi looks at Iruka" hearts formed in Asumas eyes "they would make suck a cute couple"

Taylor looked at Asuma….and smiled "WERE GETTING THEM NEXT!" 

"GREAT" 

Taylor, Amanda, and Asuma turned toward the corner of the room and saw Brandon waking up.

"I shall take no part in this……I HATE YAOI!" Brandon yelled

Asuma glared at the boy and smirked "if you hate yaoi soooo much why doesn't tntfriday13 pair you up with sasuke" he looked at the boy "I think you need to get laid anyway"

Brandons face turned red "WHAT!"

"GO BACK TO SLEEP BRANDON!" Amanda yelled as Taylor threw another frying pan at brandons head.

"well, at least we got half of the students here. How are we going to get the other half?"

Taylor smirked and held up a watch "they should be here in about 3…..2…1"

Suddenly the door to the room flew open and the windows started to brake.

Asuma looked over to taylor "wow, your good" 

"thanks"

"WHERE THE HELL IS KURAMA!" Amanda looked to see a small back haired boy yelling at them all.

"AND WHERE IS RYOU!" a tall white haired boy yelled

Taylor turned to Amanda and Asuma "put on your gas masks" 

Green smoke filled the room and all of the people fell into a deep sleep

-

YAMI'S PROV 

"thank you Yami, for accepting our offer of being one of the teachers" A girl with brown hair, black shirt, dark blue pants and green and black glasses looked at me and smiled.

"no problem Taylor, to be honest I cant wait to start and teach"

Taylor lead me to a class room, were I found 5 of my 'students' tied up and unconscious.

"uh taylor?"

She looked up at me and gave me the sweatiest smile possible "yes?"

"Why are my students tied up?"

"so they don't run away of course" 

"rigggghhhhttt" I stepped into the room and sat at my desk.

-

YUGI'S PROV

"thanks for being one of our teachers" a girl with blonde hair, a blue shirt and white pants said to me

"its no problem at all Amanda"

I walked into my office and sat down at my desk. I noticed the unconscious students "am I going to teach them about toys soo soon?" I asked

She laughed and waved her hand "no, no, no, Taylor said that that's for later. You can start your job as soon as they wake up"

"and there not allowed to see the others?"

"yep"

She grinned and walked out of the room.

-

**a/n I hope you liked it, please review and tell me if you did or did not. I should write the next chapter either today, tomorrow, or after tomorrow **


	2. Chapter 2

**SCHOOLED**

**-**

All was quiet in yuugi's class room.

"why am I here again?" Brandon asked Taylor and Amanda

Taylor smacked him across his head. "because if you leave you will start spying on yuri girls with Jiraiya"

Brandon crossed his arms and mumbled "Jiraiya said he found a good spot too"

Amanda stepped on his foot

"OWWWWW!"

-

"OWWWWW!" 

Yami covered his ears at the terrible sound coming from outside his class room.

"were the hell am I" Yami looked around the class room to find an orange haired person waking up.

"I will tell you were you are when the others wake up"

-

"I'm bored" Amanda complained

"I am too"

Taylor grinned and reached for a lever "THAN LETS WAKE THE STUDENTS UP AND BEGIN SCHOOL!"

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!"

-

"AHHHHH!" every student and teachers heads lifted up and screamed in surprise at the loud noise.

-

YUUGI'S PROV

"AHHHHH!" _WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!_

I looked around the class room to find all of my students awake and screaming.

10 minutes later

_Well at least they stopped screaming_

"hello class" I say

A yellow haired boy glares at me and yells "UNTIE US, WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLASS, I'M HUNGRY, 

_Great I got the loud mouth_

"calm down, this is the yaoi school and you are in the uke class"

"WHAT!"

"CALM DOWN!" _gosh I'm tired of this class already_

"I shall untie you all, and then you shall come up in front of the class one at a time and tell the class your name and the name of your semi partner"

I pressed the button located under my desk, that releases the students. As soon as they are released they all bolt toward the door and windows.

-

"TAYLOR, THE UKE STUDENTS ARE ESCAPING!" Amanda yelled

"RUN!" Brandon cheered the students on

"hahaha, the students are going no where" Taylor pulled a lever.

- 

YUUGI"S PROV

"RING. RING, RING!" 

_What's with all the alarms in this school! _

Suddenly all the windows had bars on them and the door slammed shut and locked from the outside.

The students were pulled back into there seats.

I sweatdropped "well, as you can see there is no escape. So the first student I shall call to the front of the class is…."

I looked down at the list of students names.

"Mr. Aburame"

The kid in the glasses tensed up and did not move. Until he was pulled from his seat.

"Ok, now tell the class your name, where your from, the name of your partner"

He looked at me as if I had grown another head. _It was probably my hair, everybody says it's the strangest hair they ever saw._

"speak up" I say

He takes a breath and starts.

"My name is Shino Aburame, My clan and myself live in the Village Hidden in the leaves."

I look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"wellllll, who's your partner?" I smile

"I don't know what your talking about" 

My smile turned into a wide grin. _he must have a secret admirer._

"you may sit down" he walks back to his seat.

"next up is….Mr. Minamoto" a red haired boy stands up and walks toward the front of the class

"My name is Kurama, I live in Tokyo, Japan." He blushes "My partner is Hiei"

My eyes widen in shock. _Did he actually admit it!_

"thank you kurama, you may sit down now" I smile.

"next is….Ryou" a white haired boy walks up to the front of the class

"My name is Ryou Bakura, I live in Domino, Japan. My partner is Yami Bakura" 

My eyes practically come out of my head as I abruptly stand up "YOU AND YAMI BAKURA ARE DATING!"

He blushes and nodes his head.

I fall back in my seat "okay then" 

He walks back to his seat.

I look at the list again "Mr. Uzimaki" 

The yellow haired boy jumps.

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki, BELIVE IT, I live in the same village as shino, BELIVE IT, AND I SHALL PASS THIS CLASS AND BECOME HOKAGE, BELIVE IT!"

_THIS KID IS SOOO ANNOYING! "_thank you naruto, but who is your partner?" I ask

He looks at me in confusion "I have no idea" 

_I think he has a stalker/admirer._

"Ok you may sit" 

"NEXT IS KAZUMA!"

A orange haired boy abruptly sits up in his seat and walks to the front of the class.

"MY NAME IS KAZUMA KUWABARA, THE WARRIOR OF LOVE, I LIVE IN TOKYO LIKE MY TEAM MATE KURAMA, AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS YUKINA. WE SHALL BE MARRIED AND HAVE MANY KIDS TOGETHER!" he smiles a wide smile.

"hey….is yukina a girl?"

He looks at me and nods

I sweatdrop "you know this is yaoi school right?"

His smile fades "WHAT!"

"yep"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

_I smell denial_

_-_

**A/N end of chapter 2. Next up is the semi class. please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCHOOLED**

**-**

YAMI'S PROV

I looked around the room at the angry faces that are glaring at me.

"hello class"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE US TIED UP AND WHERE IS MY FRIEND!" a raven haired boy yelled at me.

"you are tied up so you don't run away, your 'friends' are in another class room"

"what do you mean class room?" a white hair boy narrowed his eyes at me.

"you are in yaoi school and this is the semi class" I say calmly 

"YAOI SCHOOL!" two boys both have black hair yelled.

"yes, now I shall call your name and you shall stand up and tell the class about yourself, like where your from, your full name, your partner, and so forth.

They all glared at me.

"is you refuse, I have a little device that lets me see into your mind and I can read your thoughts and memories to the class"

They all started to tense up and there eyes got wide. _Hahah, this should be fun_

_-_

"YOU GAVE HIM THAT DEVICE!" 

Taylor smirked "yes, I want the class to know about the students. I cant wait for the first lesson of the class to start, here's the class schedule and lesson plans"

Taylor hands Brandon the schedule

"YOUR SICK!" Brandon falls out of his chair

"you haven't even seen the lesson plan"

Taylor hands Brandon the lesson plan.

10 minutes later and Brandon is throwing up in the garbage can 

"THAT WAS FANFICTION!"

"hahaha, I know, I just wanted you to read the lemon part of the story" 

Amanda takes the fanfiction from Brandon and reads it.

"Taylor? This is Iruka and kakashi fanfiction"

"The next one is naruto and sasuke"

Brandon starts throwing up even more.

"YOU'RE A SICK BITCH, TAYLOR"

Taylor hits him over the head with a frying pan and knocks him out.

"THERES NOTHING ISCK ABOUT YAOI BRANDON! NOW SHUT UP!"

-

YAMI"S PROV

"first up is Mr. Jaganshi"

"no"

"I can use the device if you want"

He stands up glaring at me.

"My name is Hiei Jaganshi, I live in the Maki, and I can kill you all before you even know your dead"

Just then the raven hair boy stood up "LIKE HELL YOU CAN HIEI, I KICKED YOUR ASS ONCE I CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

Hiei smirked "bring it on detective"

They got into a fighting stance (but they were still tied up sooo it wasn't really good)

"there will be no fighting in my class" I looked to the raven haired boy

"now hiei tell us who your partner is and then mr raven hair there can tell us about him"

Hiei glared at me again but then answered "my partner is kurama" hiei sat down and looked over to the raven hair boy.

He grinned and said "THE NAMES YUSUKE URIMESHI! 1# PUNK AT HIGH SCHOOL, I LIVE IN DOMINO JAPAN, AND THE 1# LOVE OF MY LIFE IS KEIKO!"

I looked at him…was keiko a girl? Oh well not my problem.

"next I want a Mr……BAKURA!" 

Bakura stood up smirking at me.

"WHAT THE….WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" I yelled at him.

"well…me and Ryou are finally together" he said

"but….how?...huh?"

"I thought you were the teacher?" 

I glared at him "tell the class about yourself"

"my name is Yami Bakura, I live in Domino, Japan. My partner is Ryou"

He sat back down.

_How in the world did he get Ryou!_

"next..is….."

All the sudden a guy with two fang mark tattoos jumped from his seat and landed in front of the class.

_Well somebody's not shy._

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I live in Konoha" he looked over to me "is my friend shino here?"

I nod

"if any of you touch Shino, YOU WILL DIE!" he jumped back into his seat.

_Well it looks like somebody has possessive issues._

"next up is sasuke" 

He stands up. "why am I here?"

I look at his chart 

_Name: sasuke_

_Reason: he stalks naruto, and loves him to death. If he doesn't get naruto he will SUFFER!_

I looked away from the chart. _there desperate. Poor kid._

"you are here because this is Yoai school, now tell us about yourself"

"my name is sasuke Uchiha, I live in Konoha."

"what else?"

"I WILL KILL MY BROTHER ITACHI!"

I looked at him "do you mean Itachi Uchiha?"

"yes"

I smiled "WE HAVE HIM IN THE ADVANCE YAOI CLASS WITH KISAMA" 

Sasuke fainted.

-

**A/N I hope you liked the story so far please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**SCHOOLED**

"I think it is time to show our students who is in charge" Taylor said 

"Yeah, we can bring them down to the assembly and put our plan into action" Amanda smiled. "Do you think we should send them now or later?"

Taylor looked at the screen monitors that showed the uke and seme class rooms. "I think we should call them now"

Brandon folded his arms "well I'm staying right here, I don't like yaoi and I will not teach it"

"That's too bad Brandon" Amanda looked over to Brandon "Taylor invited Iruka and Kakashi"

"So?" 

"soooo, kakashi always carries around his porno book so…" Brandon didn't hear the rest because as soon as Amanda said the word porno he was out the door.

"Will all students and teachers please report to the cafeteria for an assembly" said the intercom said,

"So I guess we finally get to see the basterds in charge around here" bakura said as he and the rest of the class walked out the door.

"Be on your best behavior class" Yami said.

"Or what" hiei glared up at the teacher

"Or you will be put in the bad chair"

"What's the bad chair?" kiba asked

"Well, you sit in a chair and an image machine will be strapped to your head. It will make you see your loved one being tortured or you will die mentally for two days"

Everyone gulped 

AT THE ASSEMBLY

The seme class sat with the uke class, waiting for the assembly to start. Three people walked onto the stage.

"Hello students and teachers" Amanda smiled

"We have called you all here to tell you something's…"

"First the seme class is for people who are on 'top' of the relationship" Brandon said

Taylor and Amanda stared at him "that was the WORST joke ever"

Ryou raised his hand. 

Amanda saw this and called him "yes Ryou, do you have a question?"

"Yes, what is seme and uke?"

Taylor Grinned and started laughing "HAHAHAHAHA!! THIS SHOULD BE FUN!!"

She looked over to Brandon "Brandon would you be so kind as to tell dear sweet Ryou what uke and seme means in a yaoi relationship?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW, I DON'T READ YAOI!!"

Taylor stared at him "no, you don't read yaoi. But I tell you about it all the time, I even got you to read a lemon or three" at the memory of Brandon looking over Taylors shoulder to see what she was reading, Taylor started laughing.

"I know you KNOW what uke and seme means" she turned toward Brandon "SO TELL THEM" she pulled out a knife "OR DIE!!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow"

Her eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"Ok class, and Ryou, uke is the person who is on the bottom, and seme is the person who is on the top" (if you don't know what he's talking about, here's a hint….HENTAI!!)

All the people in the uke's class started to get stiff and the people in the seme class started to cheer.

Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes kiba?"

"does that mean that the people in the seme class are pared with someone from the uke class?"

Amanda started to chuckle "yes"

Two yells of "I'M NOT GAY!!" came from both yusuke and kuwabara.

"YES YOU ARE!!" Taylor yelled back at the both of them.

Amanda stepped forward and said "if you are in this school then yes, you ARE gay"

"WHAT ABOUT KEIKO"

Taylor smirked "do you want to see her?" yusuke nodded.

"Brandon please show yusuke, keiko please?"

Brandon went out the door and 5 seconds later came back in with keiko and yukina.

"YUKINA MY LOVE!!" kuwabara shouted from the audience

Keiko and yukina were holding hands.

"KEIKO!!" yusuke cried in joy.

Keiko looked at him and said "yusuke, I am a lesbian, and with yukina" yusuke and kuwabara started crying

"NOOOOO!!"

"Thank you keiko for clearing that up" Brandon said "you can go back to the bedroom now, sorry I had to interrupt your moment with yukina"

Keiko glared at him and walked out with yukina.

Brandon grabbed a phone and said "Jiraiya I got some scissor action, get down here as soon as possible"

With that said Brandon followed keiko and yukina back to there house, with a pair of binoculars

"That is the end of the assembly, please go back to your classrooms"

Amanda saw the questions in everyone's mind and said "No, you will not see any of the uke's, for a while until you are done with your solo training" she smirked "you will see your uke's and know who they are when it is time for the partner classes"

Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes kiba, what is your question?"

"What are the partner classes?"

Taylor started laughing "it's the class where you and your partner will be needed to work together in order to do the class"

Kiba was about to ask another question when Taylor interrupted him.

"Everyone go back to your classrooms"

**A/N another chapter finished. In the next chapter the classes will do there first lesson!! Hahaha!! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

SCHOOLED

**SCHOOLED**

**In the seme class room**

Sasuke sighed "I wonder when we'll be paired up with our uke?"

Bakura shrugged "I don't know but I at least know who mine is"

"Yeah lucky, you don't have to worry about being paired with someone you don't like!" Kiba yelled coming up from behind bakura.

"I hope I get paired with someone I like" sasuke sighed again.

"Don't we all, I'm curious as to when class will actually start?" All the seme students looked over to there teacher, who was watching them like a hawk. Bakura threw a piece of garbage at Yami's head and shouted "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO ACTUALLY START THIS STUPID CLASS, SO I CAN GO HOME AND SCREW MY HIKARI!!"

Just then Taylor busted down the door making everyone jump 10 feet into the air. "YOU SHALL NOT BE GOING HOME ANYTIME SOON!!" Taylor yelled

Bakura walked up to her and shouted in her face "WHY THE HELL NOT!!"

Amanda walked in and answered "because this school is much like a collage…..WE HAVE ROOMS FOR YOU" she smiled cheerfully. Everyone did a face fall.

Taylor looked at the clock and frowned "well its 11:00 at night, I guess you all should be heading to bed" she looked around at the students on the floor "I guess someone should show you to your rooms?" she pulled out a whistle.

"RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!!" "BRANDON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND SHOW THE STUDENTS TO THERE ROOMS!!"

1 second later Brandon came out wear nothing but a towel around his waist.

"AHHHH MY EYES!!, THEY BURN!!" Taylor covered her eyes and Amanda ran out of the room.

"BRANDON YOU IDIOT!!" Taylor started throwing random stuff at Brandon "GET OUT OF HERE AND GET DRESSED!!"

Brandon ran out of the room and Taylor turned back to the class, who were now unconscious on the floor. Taylor sighed "I'll get the wheel barrel" she walked out of the room.

XXXXXX

**IN THE UKE CLASS**

"WE JUST HAD TO BE THE UKES!!" naruto ranted as he paced around the class room. "I'M STRONG!! WHY COULDN'T I BE SEME?!" he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Because naruto, Taylor makes the rules here and if she wants you to be uke you ARE uke" yuugi explained, he leaned back in his chair.

There was a knock at the door as Amanda came in. "Hello everyone" she greeted

Shino stud up from his seat "when are we going to go home?"

Amanda smirked at him "you won't be going home until you graduate this school and get your official Yaoi school degree"

Everyones mouths hit the floor.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP!?" naruto yelled

"this school has rooms you will be staying in" Amanda pulled out a whistle "Taylor gave this to me" she smiled as she blew the whistle "RRRRIIINNNGG!!"

Brandon showed up 2 seconds later fully dressed.

"Brandon show the ukes to there room" Amanda ordered

Brandon mumbled something that sounded like "lazy basterds"

Amanda hit him then walked out the door.

Brandon turned to the students "follow me" he walked out the door. The students followed Brandon out the door.

Suddenly Brandon got an idea. _I know how to get back at those girls, I just have to let the ukes see the seme's and Taylor will be soo pissed._

"Okay class this way" Brandon led them down the hallway, were they met up with Taylor pushing a wheel barrel full of students.

"what happened here?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon…..YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LET THE UKES SEE THE SEME'S!!"

Brandon laughed "I knew this would piss you off"

Taylor let go of the wheel barrel and made a fist "oh your right Brandon, it does piss me off" all of the lights went out except the one where Brandon and Taylor were standing "NOW I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THAT PISSING ME OFF IS NOT A VERY GOOD THING TO DO!!"

Ryou, yuugi, naruto, kuwabara, and shino watched in horror as Taylor beat the shit out of Brandon.

AFTER AN HOUR OF BEATING BRANDON TO A PULP

Taylor exhaled a breath and smiled "I feel better". She looked down at Brandon, and pulled out her cell phone.

"hey Amanda, can you come down here and take the ukes to there rooms. Brandon pissed me off and now he needs medical attention"

"thank you" Taylor hung up the phone and looked at the shivering ukes. She smiled "sorry about that, he just REALLY pisses me off" she grabbed the wheel barrel full of seme's and started back down the hallway, but then turned around and said "please stay right there and wait for Amanda to take you to your rooms"

As soon as Taylor was out of sight naruto looked at the others "WHAT THE HELL!!"

"I know what you mean that scared me" Ryou said

"remind me to never piss her off" shino pushed his glasses toward his eyes

"THAT GIRL IS FUCKING CRAZY!!" naruto yelled as he started to pace around the room "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Shino stared at him "calm down and be quiet, I don't think she would beat up her students anyway"

Naruto stopped pacing and turned to look at shino "what makes you say that?"

Shino looked at the beaten body that was Brandon "well I don't think she likes him very much"

X

1 hour of waiting in a hallway later…

Naruto was banging his head against the wall saying "bored" over and over again, and shino and everyone else was getting annoyed.

Then Amanda showed up out of no where. "hi, guys" she waved.

Shino point to the still unconscious Brandon on the floor "are you going to help him?" Amanda glanced at Brandon "no, now follow me to your rooms" she walked away.

The others were a bit worried that when they woke up Brandon would be dead, but followed Amanda anyway. She led them down a hallway that was decorated with green carpet on the floor and blue wallpaper along the walls.

Amanda stopped walking when she came across a big door that said DO NOT ENTER and LIZERD. She pointed to the door and said "This is Taylor's room; if you go in here you will die either mentally or physically"

All of them gulped.

Amanda turned around with a flashlight up to her face as the lights went out around them. "YOU SHOULD BE SCARED!!" she yelled as she made an evil face and grin.

All of the ukes screamed "AHHHHH!!"

Amanda laughed and put the flashlight away. The lights came on and I think naruto wet his pants.

"I DID NOT PISS MY PANTS, THAT WAS WATER!!" naruto held up a water bottle.

"whatever you say naruto" Amanda said sarcastically as she once again began walking down the hall. She stopped at a door that said CAUTION: RETARD. Amanda turned toward the students again "I think that sign tell you who's room this is" the students gave her a confused look "(cough)Brandon(cough)" she then turned left back down another hallway.

"how large is this place?" Ryou asked.

"its as long as 1000 Wal-Mart's"

"OH MY GOD!!"

Amanda smiled "yeah, I know, I told her that would be too big but she didn't listen to me"

Amanda stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway pointing to the left and right "ok pick a room and that will be yours, Taylor will be in shortly to give you your cloths and stuff she gathered at your home" kurama froze up. Amanda looked at him and smirked "she found some very…interesting things, but don't worry she would never tell anybody else about what she saw" kurama seemed to be a bit calmer now.

Kuwabara looked at kurama "kurama? Are you hiding something?" kurama sweatdropped "NO KUWABARA, not at all"

Amanda laughed "yeah, its not like Taylor found _toys_ under kuramas bed, that was marked _hiei and _kurama's_ fun stuff"_

"I'm going to kill her" kurama mumbled to himself, while kuwabara looked clueless.

Ryou looked puzzled "what kind of toys would Taylor have found?"

Amanda pulled out a list and Ryou raised his hand "never mind, I don't want to know"

"good, now pick a door and that will be your room" Amanda said then left

X

Taylor sighed as she fell onto her bed. Pushing those boys in the wheel barrel and then putting them in there rooms, bringing them all there cloths and stuff, and making sure Brandon didn't bleed on the carpet, was really hard work.

"WERE DOES BRANDON GET ALL THAT BLOOD FROM!!" Taylor yelled. The hospital had called and said that Brandon had lost a lot of blood and they were surprised that none of it had ended up on the carpet when they got there to help him.

She was just about to go to sleep when her cell phone ring tone started to play..

"_so am I still waiting, for this world to stop hating. Cant find a good reason, cant find hope to believe in…" _

Taylor walked over to her desk where the ringing cell phone sat.

"hello?"

"hi Taylor"

"hi, Amanda. Did you get the ukes to their rooms?"

"yeah, but you need to bring them their cloths and stuff"

"whhhhyyyyy??"

"because I don't feel like doing it"

Taylor glared at her phone "fffiiinnneee, BUT YOU OWE ME!!" with that yelled, Taylor hung up the phone.

She walked to her closet and grabbed all of the boxes marked. As she walked down the hallway she noticed that Brandon had not gone in his room yet. "he must still be in the hospital" Taylor thought as she continued walking down the long hallway.

She made it to Ryou's room in 1 minute of walking later, and dropped the box that said RYOU on it in his room. She did the same thing with Kuwabara, kurama, shino, yuugi, and naruto. Needless to say she was tired…..and classes hadn't even started yet.

"This is going to be one heck of a school year" she smiled a little and turned out the light in the school.

X

While some where in the school a newly bandaged Brandon made his way down the hall and into his room. When….the lights went out and he tripped on his shoes.

"AH, DAMN IT!!" Brandon cursed as he lifted himself up off the floor. He felt a door knob and turned it.

"this better be my room" Brandon fell onto the bed and was instantly in dreamland.

**A/N this one is longer, so I hope I did a good job. PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	6. Chapter 6

SCHOOLED

**SCHOOLED**

Sasuke woke up to the sun blaring down on him. He sat up and looked around the room "where am I?" he felt something move beside him and jumped out of bed.

"AHHHHH!!" sasuke screamed

The figure in bed jumped up and looked around "AHHHHH!!"

Taylor burst threw the door "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHOUTING ABOUT!!"

She looked around the room to see a freaked out Brandon and a scared sasuke. She pointed at the two of them "did you guys…." She walked over to Brandon and hit him over the head "YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO GET FUCKED THE STUDENTS!!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWARE!!" Brandon yelled back. He thought back to last night and glared at Taylor "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TURNED OUT ALL THE LIGHTS BEFORE I GOT BACK TO MY ROOM!!, AND…..WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE FUCKED ME?!"

She smiled "oh, so this was a misunderstanding and you were not "sleeping" with sasuke?"

"HELL NO!!" both sasuke and Brandon yelled

"Okay, NOW BRANDON GET BACK TO YOUR OWN ROOM!!" she yelled and walked out. 1 second later her head was in the doorway "oh and I think you got fucked by him because…..hello? He's in the seme class"

Brandon jumped out the window. (Too bad he forgot that he was on the 4th floor)

XX

"BREAKFAST!!" Amanda yelled over the intercom "breakfast, shall be served in the cafeteria, and in the assembly room"

All of the students rushed toward the cafeteria, but before the seme's could meet up with the uke's, Taylor stopped them both.

"OKAY NO FURTHER!!" she yelled, making all of her students stop in there tracks

Kiba spoke up "why not"

"You are not to meet up with your uke's because…..I SAID SO!!" she yelled.

"Hey" yelled Brandon.

"What do you want?…. You sexual predator?" asked Amanda

"I'M NOT A SEXUAL PREDATOR!! HE FORCED ME TO!!" Brandon pointed to sasuke.

Amanda looked at sasuke and said "sasuke, why would you do such a thing!!"

Sasuke replied "did you ever think maybe he forced me to do it?"

Taylor looked at Brandon and sasuke "you both told me that you didn't do anything when I came in on you. So you DID do it"

Taylor and Amanda chased Brandon with a sentinel and a machete.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Brandon screamed as he ran away from the two angry girls.

Shino looked at sasuke "did you really do it with….that……..thing?"

Sasuke shook his head "I just knew that if I said he made me do it with him, that Amanda would rip his head off and then Taylor would burn the body till it was nothing but ashes"

Shino looked at him "you have a very sick mind"

X

The uke's and the seme's were separated after Brandon was put into the hospital for the second time.

"I can't believe they actually did it" said the seme's

Amanda walked into the room and said "he's the bottom principal for a reason, you know"

Hiei looked at her "if he's the bottom principal, then which principal are you?"

"If you want a good grade then you already know the answer" Amanda replied

Yusuke fell to his knees "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!"

Amanda walked away without replying.

X

Shino says to kurama "why were we chosen as the bottom?"

Taylor walked into the cafeteria carrying a plate full of carrots. "don't question what you are, just go up to that counter over there and go eat your breakfast" Taylor pointed to a counter filled with food.

Shino, kurama, Ryou, kuwabara, and naruto walked up to the counter and saw Brandon there.

Ryou walked up to him and asked "how are you recovering mister?"

Taylor walked over to Ryou "don't call him mister. Call him idiot"

Brandon looked down at ryou (ignoring Taylors comment) and replied "not very well, I have 5 broken ribs, Taylor burned 90 of my body, and Amanda cut my head off so it had to be sewn back on"

Taylor yelled "IF YOU HARASS ONE OF MY STUDENTS AGAIN, YOU WONT LIVE TO TELL THE TALE!!"

naruto looked at Brandon (Brandon was the lunch lady) " RAMEN PLEASE!!"

Brandon gave a creepy smile and said "sure, you can have ramen, only if you get sakura and ino to pose for a sports illustrated magazine"

Naruto cocked his head in confusion "what's sports illustrated?"

Brandon sighed"never mind" and dropped a bowel of ramen on naruto's plate

Taylor walked over to Brandon and smacked him over the head "this is YAOI School, not YURI school. Idiot"

Brandon started to cry "WHY CANT THIS BE YURI SCHOOL!! THE WORLD HATES ME!!"

Taylor just shook her head "the world doesn't hate you….I do"

Ryou walked up to Taylor and tapped on her shoulder "excuse me, but how does this school work?"

"Well first of all we have teachers. The teachers are Yugi and Yami. Yami teaches the seme students and Yugi teaches uke student's a.k.a you. The principals are me, Amanda, and Brandon. Amanda teaches and is the semes principle, Brandon is just the uke's principle because he doesn't like yaoi and….he's stupid"

Brandon glared at her.

Ryou looked confused and asked "what are you then?"

Taylor smirked "I am the founder and creator of the school. I know the most about the yaoi subject, than the two of my friends do. So I am the teacher of the two principles, the teacher of the students and a HUGE FAN OF ALL OF THESE PAIRINGS!!" Taylor jumped up and down in joy.

Ryou and the other students sweat dropped.

Taylor looked back to Brandon "so, keep you the good work lunch lady" with that said she walked out of the room.

X

10 HOURS LATER (after breakfast)

Amanda walked into the seme classroom

"you all are in for a treat today. You shall start your first lesson with Yami" She smiled as she walked over to Yami and handed him some pictures and walked out of the room.

Yami grinned "Okay class our lesson for the day is….." he put on of the pictures on the board.

"HOW TO TAKE SEXY PICS OF YOUR UKE!!"

**A/N okay I'm finally starting the class….AND I UPDATED!! YAY!! Please review….I must have reviews to update sooner this time!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I UPDATED

**A/N I UPDATED!!**

**X**

"kuwabara, please pass out cameras to all your classmates"

Kuwabara rose from his seat and grabbed the cameras.

Sasuke sweatdropped "do we really have to learn to take pics? I mean this isn't photography". Yami looked at him "trust me" he smiled as he pulled out a photo of yugi that could have been called….rated P (for porn)

sasuke was on the floor in a second "AHHH MY EYES I'M SCARED FOR LIFE!!"

Just then Brandon walked into the seme classroom. He looked around "this isn't the bathroom?" all of the classmates shook their head. Brandon frowned "DAMN IT!! THIS PLACE IS TOO FUCKING BIG!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE BATHROOM FOR OVER 2 HOURS NOW!!"

The intercom came on and Taylors voice rang threw the school "AND YOU WILL NEVER FIND IT!! MUHAHAHA!!"

Brandon looked up and around the room "where the hel did that voice come from?" he paused "god?"

Amanda took over the intercom "NO THIS ISNT GOD YOU IDIOT!! AND ALL TEACHERS PLEASE PASS OUT THE TESTS I GAVE YOU, TO THE STUDENTS…….THAT IS ALL…….oh and….WHOEVER BEATS THE CRAP OUT OF BRANDON GETS 10 EXTRA POINTS ON THEIR TEST!!" Amanda then shut the intercom off.

"this is my chance!!" Brandon yelled as he pulled out a baseball bat "I'M GOING TO GET THOSE POINTS!!" He then hit himself on the head with the baseball bat, knocking himself unconscious.

Yami looked down at the unconscious body of Brandon "great, now I have to pass out the tests and find somebody to bury the body"

X back at the uke class

Yugi looked around the room, "all right class, I'll pass out your tests" He passed out the tests to all of his class.

Naruto read the first couple of questions on the tests "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Yugi looked at him "that's the test Taylor and Amanda want you all to complete"

"but It has questions like….who would you like to get fucked by the most? And..who do you like the most?"

"yes. And your point is?"

"THE CHOSES ARE SASUKE, KIBA, KUWABARA, HIEI,AND BAKURA!!"

"yeah"

"but-"

"DON'T QUESTION IT AND JUST FILL OUT THE DAMN TEST!!"

All the students started to do there tests.

**X at the semes**

"HOLY CRAP!!"

"what?" Yami looked at kuwabara

"WHY DOES THIS TEST SAY I HAVE TO FUCK ONE OF THE UKES!!"

"what do you think?"

"BUT THE CHOOSES ARE YUSUKE, RYOU, NARUTO, SHINO AND…….BRANDON?! EW!!"

**X back in the principle office**

"I can't believe you put Brandon on the seme's test!!" Amanda laughed as she fell in her chair

Taylor laughed along with her "yeah!! He's going to be soo pissed"

**X 2 hours later after the test**

"okay class, please hand in your tests" Yami said

"HELLO CLASS!!" Taylor knocked down the door

"WHY CANT YOU USE THE DOOR KNOB LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!" Yami yelled at her "THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY I HAD TO REPAIR IT!! WHY DON'T YOU EVER COME INTO THE UKE'S CLASS?!"

Taylor looked at him with a bored look on her face "I don't really know……MAYBE I'LL GO SAY HI TO THEM TODAY!!" she smiled and jumped in the air. "I think you have some tests for me?" she held out her hand.

Yami glared at her "yes, they all just got finished" he handed her the tests.

"what was the point in that test anyway?" bakura asked

Taylor looked at him and grinned "you'll find out!!" with that said she disappeared out threw the door (or the gaping hole in the wall she left)

**A/N HA! I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER……a month or three ' oops **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what ya think! **


	8. Chapter 8

SCHOOLED

**SCHOOLED**

"TAYLOR!! I THINK WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Amanda yelled

"what is it?"

Amanda ran up to her and held out two tests "its seems two of the students, like someone that is not in this school!!"

Taylor fell out of her chair "WHAT?!"

"yes it seems, sasuke and naruto love someone else!!"

Suddenly they heard a weird noise coming from the closet next to them.

**RUMMMPH**

"what the hell is that?" Amanda asked

Taylor got out a baseball bat and started to head toward the closet "I don't know, but I'm going to check it out"

**SWIFFSSFF**

"after this, I think I'll go and beat the crap out of Brandon….just for the heck of it!!" Taylor smiled. She was an inch away from the closets handle when suddenly…

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Brandon came flying out of the closet. Taylor looked down at him "I see your finally coming out of the closet" Amanda started to laugh.

"I'M NOT GAY!!" Brandon yelled at the two of them.

"okay then….first, if your not gay then why are you in a yaoi school?? Second….I KNOW YOUR GAY!!" Amanda yelled back at him.

"stop fighting you two. We need to discuss what we are going to do about sasuke and naruto loving someone else?"

"well, I say we just kidnap him and bring him to the school" Amanda stated

"alright…..WAIT IT'S A HE?!" Brandon yelled "WHY IS NOONE STRAIGHT HERE!!"

"the only straight people here are me and Amanda" Taylor said in a matter of factly tone.

"YOU-"

"there's no time for arguing, we need to get naruto's and sasukes crush here"

"but how?"

Amanda smirked "well….how did we get the other students here?"

(MUHAHAHAHAHA)

X

The intercom came on "hello class" Amandas voice ran threw the school "me and Taylor shall be leaving the school for today. Yami! You are in charge of Brandon"

"WHAT?!" yami yelled at the device on the wall.

"sorry, but your going to have to baby sit him, while me and Taylor are gone"

Brandons voice was heard in the background "WHY THE HELL DO I NEED A BABYSITTER!? I'M OLD ENOUGH TO BE ON MY OWN!!"

Amanda ignored Brandon and kept specking to Yami "okay Yami, come down to the office to pick up Brandon"

Taylor's voice was then heard in the background as well "Amanda? Wouldn't it be better if yugi babysat Brandon?"

"why? Taylor"

Taylor whispherd something in Amandas ear "okay yami. You don't have to babysit Brandon. Yugi? YOU have to"

Yugi was about to argue but Amanda turned off the intercom.

**X back in the ukes classroom**

Yugi sighed "I'll be back in a few minutes" He then walked out the door.

"what was that about?" naruto asked yusuke

"I don't know"

"well isn't it obvious?" kurama questioned then both

Ryou sweatdropped "not really"

(sigh) "Taylor and Amanda think Brandon is gay and is also in the uke category"

"HOLY CRAP!!" they all yelled

"you mean, he's going to go to our class?" Shino asked

"yes"

Everyone fainted

**A/N I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to get this one done fast **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hehehe, sorry everyone. I have not been updating lately….Even though I have no life, I have been busy with video games and reading. I know it's a lame excuse…DON'T HURT ME! Save that for Brandon. **

**AND NOW, BACK TO THE STORY…**

**SCHOOLED**

Yugi walked to the principles office to pick up Brandon. "I can't believe their forcing me to babysit him!" Yugi yelled at no one. As he turned the corner he ran into someone. "OW"

Yugi feel onto the floor with a thud.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOUR-"

Yugi looked up and saw Brandon. "Aren't you supposed to be in the principles office?" Yugi questioned.

As Brandon was about to reply, two loud voices interrupted him.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! YUGI WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE TO PICK YOU UP!"

Yugi looked in the direction of the voices and saw Taylor and Amanda running toward him and Brandon. As Yugi looked back at Brandon, he saw that the idiot was already running down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Taylor reached into her pocket and pulled out an anchor "GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Taylor then threw the anchor and hit Brandon in the back of the head.

Amanda and Taylor soon reached the unconscious body that was Brandon. Amada smirked "He didn't get far"

Yugi got up from the place he was sitting "What was that about?!!"

Taylor looked back at the poor boy, while Amanda tied Brandon up "He was running away. Apparently he did not like the fact that he was so HONORED as to be able to go into your class. That means you can have him as your test subject while we are away on business"

Both Amanda and Taylor burst out into a fit of laughter. "We are going to pick up a new recruit, so we will be tomorrow"

Amanda hit the unconscious Brandon one more time before handing him to Yugi. Taylor slipped Yugi a piece of paper with instructions on what to do. Yugi tried to ask what was the new students name but found that Taylor and Amanda had vanished.

"Well, that was weird" Yugi said. He had dropped Brandon on the floor and proceeded to drag him back to the classroom.

**XXxxXXX BACK IN THE UKE CLASSROOMxxxXXXxxX**

Brandon slowly started to regain consciousness. He looked around the room and quickly began to realize that he was strapped to a chair.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Brandon yelled.

"oh good, your finally awake!" Ryou said. "Yugi, the new student is awake!"

Yugi looked up from the chalk board and at Brandon "Well, good morning, Brandon."

Brandon started to struggle through the bindings that were holding his arms and chest in place. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! I AM NOT A UKE!!"

"SO, are you saying you are seme? To who? YOU ARE GAY!?" Naruto then jumped out of his chair "I KNEW IT!" He pointed to Shino and Kurama "YOU GUYS OWE ME 2 BUCKS!"

Yugi sweatdropped "Now, now, class. Taylor and Amanda said that he was uke. So he is in this class."

Yugi then held up a piece of paper "Your principles have left me a very detailed amount of instructions on how to care for a Brandon and get him to do his lesson for today. Since, he is joining our classroom today."

Shino spoke up "so what is on the list?"

Yugi gave a sigh "A whole list of his greatest fears, addictions, directions for today's lesson, and pretty colors he might like as his hair color" Yugi blushed at the last item on the list.

"GREAT! It will be like a day at the spa!" Kurama said.

Brandon started to yell "I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL YOU ASSHOLES!! I DO NOT GO TO THE SPA AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY HAIR!!"

Kuwabara immediately went to stand up for the idiot "I know how you feel! If anybody touched my hair I would cut their arms off"

"Kuwabara sit down. We are going to practice how to look good for your seme today" Yugi read off the list of instructions.

"NO, NO, TOUCH ME AND I WILL KILL YOU!!" Brandon yelled. Ryou grinned and got out the materials.

**XxXXXxx BACK IN SEME CLASS xxXXXxx**

"So, we are alone? No principles?" Sasuke asked Yami.

"it would appear so." Yami calmly stated

Yusuke grinned "why don't we can go and check on our _cute _little uke's"

Every seme in the room just got an evil look in their eyes.

**A/N: Hello! I am updating! X3 **

**Yeah…this was mostly suppose to give Taylor and Amanda a break from torturing Brandon…so everyone else could! ^ ^ **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! **


End file.
